Compromise of Calhoun
by Lucais
Summary: G-Man's saucy role in the doom of Black Mesa, and how the comprimise of Calhoun helped causing the incident that led to an ultimate government conspiracy event. Warning: Really, really, spicy Barney x G-Man fic. Viewer discretion is advised.


After being teleported into an empty tram on it's route to the office complex, G-Man fixes his tie.

"Damn" he thought to himself, having to fix it again.

With the tie and suit he had, he owned a brief case and a handkerchief.

G-Man reached his destination that led to the Office Complex entrance, but it was deserted.

The G-Man approaches the retinal scanner to unlock the high-tech door.

Thankfully he passes, thanks to the hackers that belonged to his superiors.

He trusted those hackers will assist in causing further chaos.

Reaching the Office Complex itself, he made his way to a small office that belonged to a "B. Calhoun".

He saw a security guard in there, and knocked on the door.

That guard turned to see the G-Man, revealing his I.D. card labled Calhoun, Barney.

G-Man's gaunt face had broken when he smiled, revealing a devilish smile.

Barney opens the door, forgetting to write an open door policy alongside his open minded policy.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" said Barney, standing up straight with a smile on his face.

"I need to review this with you, as my superiors have instructed me so, as I believe it has something to do with "Xen".

Barney's smile faded, but he nods and invites the G-Man inside the small office room.

The G-Man opens his briefcase to present some documents revealing orders to review the operation.

"I'll need your business card, for further communicational methods." requested G-Man.

"Yeah uh hold on, I'll get something for you, just give me a second." said Barney, now searching his desk for pen and paper.

G-Man re-opens his briefcase to obain handcuffs.

However, Barney was rudely interrupted when the G-Man cuffed Barney to the handlebar of the desk drawer.

"H-hey what are you doing! G-Gah get off of me! HEEEY LET ME GO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"No need to worry Calhoun, but this is rather necessary." said G-Man, handling the struggling security guard.

Barney kept screaming in his office, except that the room was sound-proof, like all of the other offices.

This is so that they don't overhear eachother while working.

The Government man unbuckled Barney's utility belt, dropping a radio and a gun.

"No no get off of me no please stop that!" screamed Barney, now kicking and flailing while cuffed to the desk.

G-Man had then proceeded to remove Barney's pants, and then undergarments revealing his butt, fit and supple.

G-Man unzipped his pants to reveal a 6-inch cock, and shoved it inside Barney's asshole.

He kept pounding on poor Calhouns ass while tightly gripping his waist with both hands.

Then shortly after while still pumping precious meat inside the guard, slipped his hands to Barney's zipper to slip downwards.

In doing so, revealed Barney's unattended cock.

Barney is uncircumsized and hard, so he wrapped Barney's foreskin around the tip of his index finger.

Barney began to whimper in pain; and slightly in pleasure.

Barney always considered himself to be straight, but this is the greatest sex he'll probably have, at the expense of his job

due to the sexual compromisation made upon him, how ironic it would be that he failed on the first day of work.

Also to the expense of his reputation, he previously offered a beer to someone to help maintain it.

Perhaps that's what makes it so painful.

G-Man moves Barney onto the desk without Barney's pants, he's butt-naked but is still wearing his shirt and his vest.

He moves Barney into missionary position and kept fucking his asshole, so forcefully enough that it shook the desk!

The desktop lamp fell off of the desk but didn't break, shining on barney's once again un-attendid cock with the skin pulled

back to reveal a red head, leaking pre-cum.

At this point, Barney and the G-Man were both sweating, panting, and leaking.

Gordon Freeman walked by his office because Barney previously offered beer, but now he saw that as a favor for sex and walked away.

This was so intense for Barney as the man in the suit went faster and faster, so fast that the G-Man was going to cum!

G-Man began to yell as he was about to cum all inside Barney's tight asshole.

The G-Man released his load all inside Barney's tight asshole that blushed from the amount of fucking.

With cum all over the desk after leaking from Barney's fucked asshole, G-Man began to lick Barney's asshole clean.

After that, the G-Man began sucking Barney's cock, with his own cum in his mouth from rear cleaning.

His tougn curled up against Barney's dick, and his lips slid against the veiny surface.

Barney found himself not to resist and he came all inside of G-Man's mouth

The G-Man swished the cum all around his mouth with his tougn, and Barney passed out from the most intense orgasm he had.

Moments later with the keys to the reactor core, the G-Man finally reached his destination.

The G-Man had all of that cum from when he fucked poor Calhoun, and spit onto the handkerchief.

Then he tossed the handkerchief dripping with cum into the reactor.

Thus, Gordon Freeman's adventure had began.


End file.
